


In cui si parla di una prima volta, per ben due volte

by emme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, F/M, First Time, Het and Slash, Lime, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le prime esperienze non sono sempre quelle che contano davvero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In cui si parla di una prima volta, per ben due volte

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** emme **  
> Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Titolo:** In cui si parla di una prima volta, per ben due volte  
>  **Personaggi:** Sherlock/OC, Sherlock/John  
>  **Riassunto:** Le prime esperienze non sono sempre quelle che contano davvero.  
>  **Rating:** R+  
>  **Word:** 2396  
>  **Avvisi:** Slash, het, fluff.  
>  **Note:** Ripeto, ho dei seri problemi con Sherlock quando si parla di sesso. Quindi non sono del tutto certa di essere rimasta IC. Ma mio padre mi ha detto: un avversario prima o poi va affrontato. (cit.) Se indovinate da cosa l’ho tratta... un biscottino al cioccolato! *ride*  
>  **Note2:** Scritta per [ Il Carnevale delle Lande](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/31369.html) sotto il prompt “Prima volta” di [Aika](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=24197)! Questa fic è dunque tutta per lei, che mi ha spinto senza remore tra le braccia del mio demone. (E fece la rima).  
>  **Beta:** [ Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354) <3 Questa volta ci siamo betate a vicenda, quindi correte a leggere quella meraviglia che è “[Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=963876&i=1)” e amatela quanto la amo io.  
>   
> 

** In cui si parla di una prima volta, per ben due volte **

_  
Ciò che dobbiamo imparare a fare,  
lo impariamo facendolo.  
_

**Aristotele  
** ****

Judith Paver era una ragazza di diciassette anni, piuttosto bella, del tipo che sarebbe piaciuto a chiunque perché non era troppo magra o troppo formosa, aveva un volto regolare, belle labbra e occhi chiari, limpidi e sinceri.  
Non era la classica ragazza della porta accanto, ma non era nemmeno un tipo particolare. Era una ragazza normale, brillante per certi versi, ma certo non fuori dal comune.  
Per Sherlock un compagno di laboratorio valeva l’altro, anche perché in ogni caso il lavoro lo avrebbe fatto tutto da solo: gli altri - qualsiasi altro - erano troppo incapaci perché Sherlock si fidasse a incaricarli anche del compito più semplice, e nessuno sembrava particolarmente ansioso di lavorare.  
Per questo nonostante non avesse nessun amico - o nessuno con cui scambiare anche solo qualche parola, se è per questo - i suoi compagni di classe facevano a gara per essere accoppiati con lui durante gli esperimenti ed erano disposti a sopportarlo per qualche ora anche a casa propria, pur di prendere un buon voto.  
In quel particolare caso a Sherlock era capitata Judith Paver, che - così dicevano - aveva una cotta per lui.  
Per Sherlock “avere una cotta” era un concetto del tutto estraneo e privo di senso, quindi, quando lei si offrì di ospitarlo a casa per un pomeriggio di studio, il ragazzo non si aspettava nient’altro che un pomeriggio di studio. O meglio, lui avrebbe studiato e lei si sarebbe limata le unghie.  
All’epoca aveva una concezione molto sessista delle donne - non conosceva ancora Molly Hooper - e quindi non pensò nemmeno lontanamente che quella ragazza potesse avere un cervello in grado di pianificare un tentativo di seduzione in piena regola.  
Dopotutto “sesso” per Sherlock era solo una parola.  
Il fatto è che se ti ritrovi ad avere una mente superiore, un cervello in grado di analizzare la realtà in tutte le sue più minuscole sfumature, la fisicità tende a perdere ogni significato e il tuo corpo si trasforma in qualcosa da poter piegare al tuo volere: non senti la fame, il sonno, i desideri, o almeno non come li sentono gli altri.  
Per chiunque potrebbe sembrare uno svantaggio o un handicap, ma per Sherlock, che aveva visto crescere il fratello maggiore nello stesso identico modo, era il suo semplice modo di esistere.  
Così a diciassette anni, quando qualsiasi ragazzo si trova a fare fantasie sessuali sulla propria compagna di banco e deve cercare riparo in un bagno o nella sicura solitudine del proprio letto a notte fonda per sfogare i suoi desideri, Sherlock era un ragazzo anomalo, strano e - se vogliamo proprio dirlo - praticamente asessuale.  
Ciò non significava certo che Sherlock credesse alla favoletta della cicogna che porta i bambini: essendo nato in una famiglia così particolare aveva scoperto la verità a quattro anni sbirciando nella camera dei suoi genitori in compagnia di un Mycroft già quattordicenne, secondo il quale il tutto non era che un innocente esperimento e che prima il fratellino avesse saputo la verità sul concepimento dei bambini meglio sarebbe stato.   
Uno psicologo avrebbe fatto notare che il suo disinteresse per i rapporti sessuali e il sesso in genere era dovuto a quell’episodio traumatico, ma Sherlock non sarebbe stato d’accordo e probabilmente avrebbe giudicato il parere di uno psicologo qualcosa di inutile e di seccante.  
Judith Paver ovviamente non aveva idea di tutto questo e riteneva Sherlock un genio incompreso, e sebbene a volte fosse davvero insopportabile ed egocentrico, la sua era una cotta abbastanza violenta da far passare in secondo piano questo difetto.

Alla fine, memore degli insegnamenti rudimentali del fratello, Sherlock non si sconvolse più di tanto quando si trovò disteso sul copriletto a fiori nella stanza di Judith, le gambe intrecciate a quelle di lei e le labbra della ragazza premute contro le sue, screpolate ed ermeticamente chiuse.  
Sollevò un sopracciglio, osservando troppo da vicino gli occhi serrati di Judith, e per qualche, attimo meditò molto seriamente di darle uno spintone e cacciarla via, dato che lei si era appropriata del suo spazio vitale in modo violento e ben poco rispettoso, ma alla fine decise che per il bene della scienza quell’esperimento doveva essere portato avanti e che se tutti i ragazzi della sua età decantavano quell’esperienza come qualcosa di estremamente importante lui aveva il dovere di accertarsene.  
Oltretutto era convinto di avere ragione, ovvero che il sesso non fosse migliore di un buon libro di chimica, o di un’impronta di scarpa da analizzare, ma per esserne certo era necessario fare una prova sul campo.  
Così dischiuse le labbra e lasciò che la piccola e calda lingua di Judith Paver si insinuasse al di là dei suoi denti, in esplorazione.  
Nella sua scala delle cose strane e inutili il bacio con la lingua salì al terzo posto, dopo l’amore fraterno e l’amore in generale. Seriamente Sherlock non riuscì a capire che cosa ci trovassero le persone normali in quello scambio di saliva. Ma Judith sembrava contenta a giudicare dal mugolio - simile a quello di un gatto quando viene accarezzato a lungo - che emise.  
Sherlock attese che fosse lei a fare la mossa successiva, così come si era spinta lei fino a quel punto - ovvero a distendersi sopra di lui senza quasi chiedergli il permesso - e Judith, forse vedendo che le mani di Sherlock rimanevano immobili e inerti sul copriletto, interruppe il bacio e lo fissò.  
« È la tua prima volta, vero? »  
« C’è una prima volta per tutto » spiegò Sherlock con tono annoiato.  
« Non devi essere nervoso. Anche se io ho più esperienza non voglio che ti senta in soggezione. »  
Sherlock le lanciò un’occhiata eloquente che evidentemente fu interpretata male, perché Judith si limitò a fare un sorriso aperto e a riprendere possesso delle sue labbra.  
Sherlock roteò gli occhi e posò una mano sulla sua schiena, tanto per farle vedere che iniziava a fare qualcosa.  
A dire la verità tutta l’esperienza gli sembrava priva del fascino con cui la dipingevano gli altri ragazzi e stava iniziando a calcolare il tempo che stavano perdendo entrambi.  
All’improvviso una mano di Judith scivolò piano tra di loro, andando ad infilarsi al di là della cintura dei suoi pantaloni, slacciandoli con un attimo di incertezza, e con le dita tremanti la ragazza andò a sfiorargli il sesso.  
Il tutto senza smettere di spostare a destra e a sinistra la sua lingua nella bocca di Sherlock.  
Passò quasi un minuto intero e la mente del ragazzo iniziò a vagare per conto suo.  
Si stava svagando nel tentativo di risolvere un’equazione particolarmente complessa che aveva appena inventato, quando all’improvviso Judith si sollevò dalla posizione che aveva tenuto fino ad allora, permettendogli di nuovo di respirare normalmente.  
Sherlock riportò allora la sua attenzione sulla ragazza, notando per la prima volta sul suo volto un’espressione rabbiosa.  
« Che c’è? » domandò, deducendo comunque che l’esperimento era destinato al fallimento.  
« Non so! Dimmelo tu... ti sto facendo una sega da quasi due minuti e tu nemmeno te ne accorgi! »  
Sherlock si sollevò a sedere sul letto e si agganciò di nuovo la cintura, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
« Non è certo colpa mia » commentò.  
« Non è colpa...?! Senti, fammi il favore di andartene. »  
Sherlock la guardò per un lungo attimo poi si alzò in piedi e disse: « Ok, tanto ho un’attrezzatura migliore a casa mia... scriverò il tuo nome in fondo alla ricerca, come sempre. »   
A quel punto Judith Paver scoppiò in lacrime e si coprì il volto, lasciando Sherlock talmente basito che l’unica cosa utile che trovò da fare fu prendere la sua borsa con i libri e andarsene.

***

_Gli esseri umani sono terrificanti_ , pensa adesso Sherlock, con le labbra di John che stanno facendo _cose_ alla sua pelle, cose mai viste e mai sentite, cose allucinanti e prive di senso.  
È di nuovo come quando aveva diciassette anni: ha una persona distesa sopra di lui che fino a qualche secondo prima ha pensato che la cosa migliore da fare al mondo fosse condividere con Sherlock parte della propria saliva.  
John non è un uomo particolare, non è così intelligente, non ha un qualche tipo di attrattiva che possa eccitare un cervello come quello di Sherlock.   
Certo, quel suo modo di piegare la testa verso destra quando sta facendo una domanda importante, o l’abitudine che ha di passarsi la lingua sulle labbra, o anche il modo in cui appoggia la tazza sul tavolo quando è concentrato a scrivere qualcosa al computer... c’è poi la sua caratteristica occhiata di rimprovero, e la sua abitudine di imbarazzarsi per cose per le quali l’unico che dovrebbe provare imbarazzo sarebbe Sherlock - secondo l’opinione comune, almeno - e le sue sopracciglia, che si aggrottano quando non capisce qualcosa, e il modo che ha di trattarlo, di dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto, e a volte la cosa sbagliata al momento giusto e a volte la cosa giusta al momento sbagliato, queste sono tutte cose che Sherlock ha notato.  
John è nella norma in modo terrificante e tutte le sue caratteristiche, per la cui osservazione Sherlock ha sprecato gran parte del proprio tempo, lo qualificano come essere umano di sesso maschile senza particolari attitudini che possano renderlo davvero interessante.  
Eppure adesso il corpo di Sherlock lo sta tradendo in modo subdolo e il suo proprietario non è per niente in grado di fermare il tremito leggero che ha preso a scuoterlo e l’improvviso, incongruo desiderio di infilare le proprie dita nei corti capelli di John.  
Sherlock lo osserva e non capisce - per la prima volta nella sua vita - perché la volta in cui Judith Paver aveva infilato la mano nelle sue mutande l’unica sua reazione era stata l’assoluta indifferenza, e adesso che John si limita a sfiorare con le labbra la pelle del suo collo e a muovere piano le gambe così da posizionarsi su di lui senza soffocarlo, adesso sembra che tutto il suo sangue abbia deciso di abbandonare il cervello e concentrarsi nel suo inguine.  
John si solleva un po’ e torna a portare la sua attenzione alle labbra di Sherlock, il quale spalanca la bocca come se anelasse all’ossigeno e per un attimo perde il controllo del proprio braccio che va a premere sulla schiena nuda di John per averlo più vicino, più vicino, più vicino.  
John mugola quando i denti di Sherlock prendono vita propria e gli afferrano il labbro inferiore. E questa volta quel suono non somiglia affatto a quello di un gatto e Sherlock contempla la straordinaria ipotesi di passare il resto della vita in attesa di sentire di nuovo quel mugolio.  
Ma ormai non è più molto se stesso, perché la mano destra di John ha compiuto lo stesso percorso di quella di Judith Paver, lasciandosi dietro una scia di calore e brividi, e si sta stringendo piano attorno al suo sesso, con una delicatezza quasi frustrante.  
Nonostante questo a Sherlock basta qualche secondo - e la semplice idea di quello che John potrebbe fargli, ora, dopo, sempre - per farlo venire.  
È un’esplosione bianca nella mente, un vuoto cosmico che lo avvolge e lo culla per qualche secondo, qualche prezioso, violento secondo di stasi in cui il suo cervello non è costretto a rotolare su se stesso in attesa di nuovi lavori, nuovi problemi, nuovi rebus da risolvere.  
È una sensazione terrificante e meravigliosa, perché Sherlock è dolorosamente consapevole di essere nelle mani di John: per qualche secondo ha perso ogni contatto con il mondo esterno e si è ritirato dentro e attorno a John.   
Quando - forse decenni dopo - riapre gli occhi l’altro lo sta guardando con un’espressione stupita e forse un pelino soddisfatta.  
« Toglimi una curiosità, Sherlock... è vero che sei vergine? »  
« Ho avuto le mie esperienze... » commenta Sherlock, e pensa che potrebbe anche togliere la mano dai capelli di John, o almeno smettere di fissargli le labbra, rosse e gonfie, ma non ne ha nessuna voglia.  
« Estremamente educative, immagino. »  
« Ovvio. »  
John posa la testa sulla sua spalla e Sherlock sente le ciglia dell’uomo solleticargli la pelle ed è una sensazione euforizzante.  
All’improvviso il corpo di John si scuote piano sopra il suo, come se stesse piangendo.  
Sherlock non può fare a meno di pensare a Judith e al suo pianto convulso quando si era offerto di scrivere anche il suo nome nella ricerca di chimica e per la prima volta si chiede se ha compiuto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
« John... » tenta, accompagnando la voce con un colpetto sulla schiena.  
Ma quello che all’inizio Sherlock ha preso per un principio di pianto si rivela essere in realtà una risata e la bocca di John si apre lasciando uscire fuori il suo respiro a singhiozzi che si posano sulla sua pelle come morbide carezze.  
« Perché ridi adesso? »  
John continua a ridere rotolando su un fianco e tenendosi una mano sugli occhi e una sullo stomaco, come se tutte quelle risate gli stessero facendo male.  
« Se ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato potresti dirmelo » si lamenta Sherlock, contemplando l’incredibile idea di aver mancato in qualcosa.  
John finalmente si calma e Sherlock trova intollerabile il fatto che adesso sia così lontano e che le loro gambe non siano più intrecciate come prima.  
« Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, Sherlock » dice John con le lacrime agli occhi e la risata ancora dipinta a grandi tratti sul volto.  
Sherlock non resiste, lo afferra per un fianco e lo trascina più vicino a sé e forse lo coglie alla sprovvista, perché lo sguardo di John si fa confuso.  
« Ma adesso dovrei fare qualcosa. _Voglio_ fare qualcosa » sbotta Sherlock, premendo le proprie dita sulla schiena dell’altro.  
John lo guarda per un attimo con quei suoi occhi limpidi, in cui riesce a leggere tutto e sempre. Oggi vi legge confusione e divertimento e qualcosa di profondo e insondabile, qualcosa di pericoloso che forse non è pronto ad accettare.  
John avvicina il volto e mescola il proprio sapore con il suo con una naturalezza che per Sherlock sta diventando quasi una droga, poi posa di nuovo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e sospira.  
« Non fare nulla, Sherlock: sono perfettamente felice così. »  
E con quelle parole torna ad incastrare le gambe con quelle di Sherlock, senza chiedere o dire altro.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note finali:**   
>  Preferisco che rimanga un asessuale del cazzo, devo confessarvelo.  
> Mi dispiace solo per Jawn.  
> E cercate di non provare troppa pena per Judith: lei sono io, siete voi, lei è _tutte noi_. *ride istericamente*


End file.
